


Welcome To Camp L’Manberg

by Icantmakeacreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Eret and Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Fluff, Foolish and dream are brothers, Jschlatt and Tubbo are brothers, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Summer Camp, bbh and Ranboo are brothers, family headcannons, puffy is schlatts and tubbos cousin, purpled and punz are brothers, sbi, sheepy family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantmakeacreativeusername/pseuds/Icantmakeacreativeusername
Summary: Just a summer camp au with some family HCs because we needed comfort and sometimes a little angst.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & Ranboo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Noah Brown & Clay | Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Welcome To Camp L’Manberg

**Author's Note:**

> TWs will be here :] hopefully there’s not many

Technobalde really didn’t want to go to camp. His parents insisted he go with his brothers to get out of the house for once. Admittedly he didn’t get out much, but that’s particularly because he didn’t like people and his anxiety! Either way, all of his stuff for camp was in the car with his brothers, and him and his family were in the car traveling to the camp. Camp l’manberg was it? Odd name but oh well. Tommy always thought it sounded manly. Techno curled up closely to the car door as his younger brother, Tommy, played animal crossing and Wilbur, his twin, slept on the other side of the car. It was painfully quiet, but they’d been told they would be there soon.

Once they had pulled into the driveway he sighed. Great, he had to talk to people probably. He did his best to avoid having to get out, pretending to be asleep. But soon he felt a jolt of the door being opened. He had gotten out and avoided talking to anyone as they moved they’re stuff to they’re rooms. They had cabins. One for the boys, one for girls, and one Incase people didn’t identify as either. He like that part. He murmured quiet thank yous to the people holding the door open.

He had started to unpack his things silently. Each kid had their own rooms luckily. He took out his cloths from his red suit case. He relocated them to the dresser in the room. He sighed, this was going to be a long day. There were a couple of things at this camp. One being a schedule. It had the times that they had to gather at the dining hall, events like every Monday and Friday they would have a bond fire and different games like manhunt. It seemed…. okay… there was also a map of the camp. Useful so you didn’t get lost in the woods.

He had a couple fans set up in his room since it was pretty hot… he had put his hair up into a neat braid. He was sitting on his bed quietly reading, of course with his glasses, contacts would be a waste of time right now. He didn’t expect time to fly so fast. He didn’t even check the time, but soon he heard a knocking at his door. He silently put a bookmark in his book as he huffed. He was enjoying his book.. it was a good one too! It has made the voices be quiet for a bit at least.. he placed the book lightly on his bed and stood up. He made his way to the door and opened the door. A smaller boy with fluffy brown hair and a rather colorful hoodie stood there.

“Oh! Um- hi I’m Karl. It’s time for dinner so I just wanted to get you since everyone else left and your new…” he shuffled around a little. Playing with his hoodie sleeves hiding his hands and trying to get the cuffs to go into the other. He kept his head down and focused on his hands.

“Alright… thanks….” He felt nervous. A bit of panic lingering in his throat. He shoved it aside and stepped out of his room. “I’m Technoblade…Techno for short.”

Karl looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Nice to meet you! Oh honk, we should go now. Sam doesn’t like it when people are too late. I’m sure he’d understand though!” He cut himself off there. He was rambling a bit, maybe because of his nerves? “I-I’ll show you the way there.” And off the two went, Technoblade fallowing Karl.

He walked in and saw the rows of tables where it seemed people had already gotten together in their friend groups. Karl had disappeared and probably off with his friends. Technoblade silently went to sit alone at an end of a table. He put his head down a bit not wanting to be bothered by others when someone just so happened to walk up to him.

“Aye mate. What are you doing here by yourself?” A blond man with a green and white striped cap said who had sat across from him.

Technobalde didn’t respond. The man seemed a bit upset by this but didn’t say anything. Soon someone had started to speak over at the mini stage in the corner with a miraphone that was connected to speakers around the room. A person with rather dark shades stood there. He was wearing a shirt that said camp l’manberg on it and a pin that was clearly the bisexual flag. To top it off he wore a plastic crown. We’re all the people here that weird?? Maybe.

“Good afternoon campers! I’m Eret, one of the counselors here.” They spoke, they’re voice could be herd anywhere in the room. “I am happy to see you all made it here! I want to get some things said and out of the way first. There’s 3 meals a day provided but if you ever need a snack feel free to ask a counselor. There’s many Counselors here to help you and make sure you're safe and we ask you to listen to them. There’s many activities you can join through the day but some may be mandatory like certain hikes and games, of course you don’t have to participate if you don’t want to but we encourage you to at least be there. We do ask you to grab food from back at the kitchen whenever you're ready. We will hold announcements at each meal as well!” They smiled and looked out at the campers. He didn’t like that. It made him just want to go back to hiding in his room. “Lastly, can the camp counselors stand up? I just wanna make sure everyone knows who they are.”

When he said that a couple of people stood up including the man with blond hair. A girl with brown hair and a black mask stood up. A man with a beard stood up, he also had a plaid shirt. Another man with green eyes and brown hair stood up, he seemed to be younger than most of the counselors though. lastly a man with a green mask and green hair stood up. One by one they introduced themselves, Phil, the blond man, Alyssa the woman, Hbomb the man with the beard, Badboyhalo or just aBad was the man with green eyes, and lastly AweSamdude, or just Sam was the man with green hair.

They all seemed nice. Including the man with blond hair- Phil. They all sat back down and after Technoblade had grabbed some food Phil day back down with him.

“So what’s your name mate?” He sat across from him again, he spoke before starting to eat.

“Technoblade… but just Techno is fine…” Technoblade looked down at his food picking at it a little before starting to eat.

“Nice to meet you mate! I can tell you're gonna have some fun here.” What did Phil know? Maybe he had seen kids who were also anxious before. Phil took a second to take a sip from his cup, tea perhaps?

“Thanks…?” He really didn’t know how to reply to that and started to eat his baked potato. He was glad they had them today.

“Trust me, it might not seem like it now but you’ll like it trust me. There’s a bunch of cool things you can do. There's a manhunt, a rope course, trails in the woods, basketball, and sometimes we do talent shows and practice sword fighting with foam swords or sticks. The younger ones always seem to enjoy that.”

Technoblade has always thought I’d be cool to learn to sword fight.. maybe he could do that here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Imma do my best to post once and a while, depends on school and motivation. Love you all (platonically ) and have a good day!  
> \- Sail Boat


End file.
